Brandon from accounting
by so-damn-mishalicious
Summary: Kylux prompt based Oneshot: Hux has a secret and Kylo uncovers it on accident -


_based on the prompt on my tumblr blog:_  
 _"Kylux prompt: Something about Hux that no one knows but one day Kylo finds it out. Can be interpreted as you like. Something funny, naughty, kinky? Go wild!" and the grest SNL stunt with Kylo Ren featuring as Matt the Radar technician!_

 _Dedicated to my wonderful muse I'm sorry it's trash, it's all I could think of!_

Kylo knew his disguise as "Matt the radar technician" was perfect. Nobody would ever find out who he really was - so it was an easy task for him to collect information from his underlings who the mole could be that Supreme Leader Snoke suspected to exist.

It was going fairly well - him sitting along the other officers chatting casually… well ok maybe he choked one of them but did you hear him talking?! He was about to say another great thing about his alter ego when there was this wrench on the other side of the cantina, calling his finely chosen information "total bullshit".

He turned around to glare at his accuser and stilled, looking at a ginger man, probably his age if not a bit younger, a well trimmed beard all over his face, sitting besides the employees of accounting. How could he dare to say such things?! In a matter of seconds he got up to his feet, crossing the distance between them. Approaching the other's table he gestured pointedly at him. "If you've got something to say, how about saying it directly to my face?!".

The accounter huffed, rising from his seat as well, claiming to take this outside so his colleagues didn't have to worry (they didn't even look like they did anyway, what a twat!). He never planned to take this to a private brawl but if the other insisted he could very well have it. They left the cantina, akward gazes following them until the door closed behind them. They were just beyond the hearing range of the room when they finally stopped and he could read the name tag of the other properly for the first time. "Brandon" it said - what a stupid name…

But when he looked up again, catching the other man's gaze with his, he recognized those pale green eyes immediately. A confused whisper left his lips, barely audible to him as well. "Hux?!"  
The other man stiffened for the fracture of a second before finding his cool again, leaning slightly at the wall behind him. „I don't know what you're talking about.". Matt – Kylo whatever – rolled his eyes in annoyance. Could he the General himself really be that dense? „Hux damnit it's me – Ren!".

A suprised look grazed the ginger' face before he shrugged his shoulders in a casual manner, stating he knew that very well from the start. The knight really had to will himself not to let this spirale into a real fight again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Stupid glasses hurt like hell. „What are you doing here? Did Supreme Leader Snoke instruct you as well to find 'you know who'?".  
Had he lost their leader's trust that he sent the first general along to help him?! As if he needed that – pah! The frown on Hux face told another story, obviously he didn't know what he was talking again. Good, very good. No need to hinder his mission in any ways.

„But if you weren't sent by Snoke… why the whole dress up?" a vague gesture was made at the red head, his usual parade uniform traded for simpler clothes and that beard… Ren wasn't sure what to think of it. It added a wild note to the well defined face but it was… unfamiliar.

Hux didn't answer right away. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, shoulder pulled up just the slightest bit. Defensive, trying to block things out before they could reach him, hurt him. His gazed was fixed on the wall behind Ren when he did start to talk.

„It's hard to explain it's just a thing I do. It started out some years ago, a bet lost in more foolish times before I took hold of the position of the First General of Star Killer Base. I blended in well along the other employees, nobody seemed to suspect anything and it was… pleasant for once not to be in control. No need for utter perfection, all eyes always set on you, what you're doing, saying, your body language. No judging beyond you doing a good job with the finances… and believe me I do."

The stern expression on his face had softened a bit, showing how much he treasured those short secret times away from the power and domination, the reforming of the universe and installing the previous glory of the empire.

„Don't get me wrong – this position is all I worked for, trained for. I was born and raised for it Ren but sometimes even someone like me needs a bit of space to take some time off and… well relax and breath for a little while…".

The sith lord somehow did and didn't quiteunderstand the motivation behind all this at the same time, but the uneasy look the ginger gave off refrained him from asking further. „Well if you're not here being General Hux today… how about getting a coffee together? After our shift?".

His own smothness as well as the boldness of the statement startled Ren just like it did to Hux, who eyed him with a critical gaze, giving him a once over. „Why I'm a supposed to get coffee with you, Ren?".  
He shook his head, the blonde locks falling softly to his face, „Not with Ren – with Matt," he pointed towards his name tag, secure on his orange vest, „the radar technician. And not as Hux but as Brandon from accounting."  
Hux' face betrayed nothing of the emotions he felt, a calculating gaze running over the complete height of the sith's body before he scoffed, „You know Ren, I'm really not into this 'roleplaying' thing…". The statement sounded just as fake to his ears as the ginger claiming he wasn't shredded (because he was!) but before Ren could make a snide remark he was interrupted again,  
„but I'm free tonight so… coffee it is. The office closes at 5 so see you then?".

Kylo nodded out of reflex, the movement quick and somewhat uncoordinated, nevertheless it seemed to satisfy the general and he bid his goodbye with a short wave of his hand, not sparing the radar technician one more glance. So he stayed behind, alone in the spacy hallway trying to understand what just happened, the strange dynamic between them had escalated even quicker than usual. But what goes around comes around - he stopped wasting thoughts about this and sneaked a look at his watch. His lunch break was nearing it's end. He decided to head back and join the other officers again.

After all he had to find a mole today and clock out in time for once.

\- End -


End file.
